


An Unwinnable Situation

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: Frisk gains LOVE.





	An Unwinnable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is Welcome. The point of view does shift from section to section.

Sans had always told Frisk that he would pray it would never happen to her. He told her that teaching her how to FIGHT and how to use magical attacks were always as a precaution as she worked with humans. Humans were far more violent than monsters and plenty of humans didn’t even like other humans that were different from them, let alone Monsters. He had pointed out the childhood scars on Frisks back as proof. When Frisk pointed out that the vast majority of humans where not that different from Monsters and, like her, were not killers. He accepted the point but also reminded Frisk that no other human was the ambassador to Humans for Monsters and was also a Princess of the Kingdom of Monsters, which put Frisk in the public eye and made her a target. Frisk shivered at the memory of the conversation.

“Also, what about others? If there is an attack, do you accept death or do you fight back and maybe save the lives of other people? There is no sin in fighting back, but its damning if you wont even defend others. That could be considered cowardly.” Sans had said at the time. “i will pray everyday that it never happens to you, but if it does, we will mourn the loss of your innocence and be grateful that you are still alive.”

Frisk thought she understood what Sans meant when he told her that. She really thought she did. Until… that afternoon.

It had started off ordinarily enough, drawing up VISA rights for people to come and visit the Underground, background and immigration checks for humans who wanted to study at the Royal University. Common and a little humdrum. Frisk was now 22 and was expected to attend the Graduation ceremony of a local school that took both monsters and humans later that afternoon. Sans, as her personal bodyguard, had gone ahead to the school to double check the security measures before she arrived. He was only one of a handful of people who knew how powerful she was magically. It was a state secret. Frisk was about to leave the Embassy to go and get ready for the graduation when it happened. She was leaving her office and was in the foyer of the embassy, when a rental van rolled over the Guards at the front door and Frisk heard the shots of machine guns. 

\---SANS!!!!--- Frisk screamed mentally --- THERE IS AN ATTACK HERE AT THE EMBASSY!!!---

Sans trained her magically from the age of twelve, as well as took over her entire education. Everyday, even now, they sparred. Teaching her how to FIGHT and how to defend until it was automatic and instinctive. They even devised a few special attacks that they used in tandem with each other. When the gunshots rang out, she ran forward instinctively, and created a magical shield of Determination protecting as many people as she could. They pointed the machine guns at her she teleported behind them and began her magical attack. Before the gunmen knew what had hit them, they each had a bone arrow tipped with Determination that cut through all body armor and skewering them directly in the heart. Shattering their SOULS and leaving them dead.

Sans teleported directly to her and seeing what happened, he looked at Frisk. Right now the adrenaline was coursing through her veins. He grabbed her and teleported her to the safest place he knew, his Stronghold deep in the Underground. 

When he looked at her, the adrenaline was leaving, and there were tears in her eyes, and the sweetest and kindest person that Sans had ever met, looked stricken. He sat them down on a bench. She had done something she never had to do before. She had committed a Level Of ViolencE. She had been forced to KILL. Sans Looked at her as his heart broke for her. He never wanted her to be in that position. This is what he hated about her being the Monster Ambassador to humans; the chance that humans could force her to commit violence. It was something that no Monster had EVER been able to. No Monster wanted her to. Monsters accepted Frisk unconditionally, something humans never had. Sans eyes filled with tears as he hugged Frisk close to him and wept for her. He would need to be strong if was to help her through this. He got emotions back under control as his phone rang. Looking at it, he answered when he saw it was Undyne. “yes?” was all he said. His voice was wavering. He shifted Frisk, still in his arms, so she could sit up by herself and speak on the phone.

“Is the Heart, safe?” Undyne queried.

“yes.” was all Sans said.

“Take her to her Mothers house, we have flooded it with the Royal Guard so she will be safe there, and you are needed back here to answer questions.”

“I will not answer questions that keep me from her for long; she will need all of her friends very badly right now.” Sans said sternly. 

“I know, Sans, we have a security tape that shows what happened but we just need a few questions answered about her magical abilities.”

“That’s a State Secret, Undyne. No one is to know about her magical abilities. Just myself and the King and Queen. Any further questions about her abilities have to be answered by them.” Sans told her flatly. 

Sans could hear Undyne trying to control her temper as she spoke. 

“I’m just a little hurt that I never knew about them.” 

Sans knew she would be hurt by that. She and Frisk had been close friends since Frisk fell into the Underground ten years ago. 

“It wasn’t my choice to make, Undyne, Asgore and Toriel made that decision when I discovered she had magical talent. Look, let me get Frisk to her parents. Meet me in Grillby’s in one hour. We will talk more then. Goodbye.” Sans hung up before Undyne started to yell. Frisk didn’t need to hear them fight right now.

“Come on, Frisk, you have been ordered home for now. Lets see your parents before Tori starts freaking out.”

Frisk looked at Sans blankly as he picked her up and teleported her directly to the Throne Room.

 

As soon as they arrived in the Throne Room, Queen Toriel was yelling instructions about Frisk, bathing her, putting her to bed and some medications to allow her to sleep.

Sans didn’t like the idea of drugging her to sleep. She could get nightmares that would not be easy for her to wake from. Still, he thought, its not my call, it’s Tori’s.

“Guardsman Sans Serif, we have questions for you regarding this incident,” said a rude human voice. It was Ambassador Karste, a representative from the U.N to the Monster Kingdom.

“If we are going to be formal, then I must insist you address me as Your Grace, being that I am a Duke and a member of the Royal Council, not just a Royal Guardsman.” Sans said with a certain amount of steel in his voice. The point was plain, he was not some mere peasant that some human thought could be ordered around. He would insist on his peerage in front of these humans, something he never did under normal circumstances. 

The diplomats faced blanched a bit and he said more respectfully, “My apologies, your Grace. We would just like to know what happened this afternoon.”

“Look at the security tape the Royal Guards have, and you would know about as much as I do.” was all Sans said. “If you will excuse me, your Excellency, I must also meet with the Royal Guard right now.” Sans nodded nobly to the diplomat and left the throne room as regally as the Prince in absentia he really was. When he was out of sight he teleported to Snowdin to the plain house he shared with his younger brother, Papyrus. Paps was a taller skeleton than Sans. He was in hysterics.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED??? WHERE IS FRISK???? IS SHE ALRIGHT?????”

Sans went to his younger brother and gave him a hug, finally able to let his tears flow, “yeah shes alright,” he said dully, “she killed five men while defending the Embassy. Im not too sure how many lives she saved, but being in the foyer I would say at least twenty people are alive right now because of Frisk.”

“SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING, MY BROTHER?”

“I just never wanted her to ever need to take any sort of LOVE. It sort of runs counter to everything she ever did for us monsters. This has got to be eating away at her too. She was always nonviolent. Now humans have forced her to kill, something we, as monsters, never did. Not even that genocidal flower. It just breaks my heart. Thats all. I would do anything to take it away from her, but I cant.” Sans cried into his brothers arms letting out his grief for Frisk. Papyrus let Sans cry his grief out. Paps knew his brother held much in and the only two people he ever confided in where himself and Frisk. With what had happened Sans would need to be strong for Frisk and that meant unburdening to him. Papyrus let Sans cry himself out and after shedding more than a few tears himself, it was quiet. Sans spoke first, “what time is it?”

“Ten minutes past 7 o’clock.”

“Shit, I’m late for meeting up with Undyne. I had better go before she breaks down our door.”

“Go, my brother. I’ll stay here and try to keep Mettaton and Alphys from freaking out.”

 

Sans left his house and went directly to Grillby’s. As soon as Grillby saw Sans he nodded towards a back room where Sans knew that Undyne would be waiting for him. Hopefully, she would not start a fight as soon as she saw him.

Undyne’s eye was hard when she looked at Sans. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. “I’m trying not to be mad,” she said. “I know you had been scheduled to check on the security at the school when the attack happened. I just don’t understand why, as Captain of the Royal Guard, I was never told that Frisk could also use magic.”

“please dont be mad at me on that either, Undyne. I did not make that decision, Asgore did; when Frisks powers were discovered. I personally thought you should know in case this sort of incident ever happened.”

“I thought it must have been something like that,” Undyne replied tiredly. “How’s the Brat?” she asked dully. 

“I’m not sure, Tori had her drugged and put to bed as soon we got there.”

“Poor baby, she has never had to fight or kill like this before.”

“I know. I wish there was some way I could take it away from her, but neither of us can do that.” Sans thought for a moment, “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“I have been recalled back here for now, so I guess I’ll be at home trying to keep Alphys from bouncing off the walls.”

“I want a favor for Frisk. You know how this will be eating her up mentally, I want you to help me mourn the loss of her innocence with her.”

Undyne stared at Sans, “What do you want me to do? What do I need to do?”

“Just the three of us, a couple bottles of Grillby’s best Port, a quite hill in Waterfall, our stories of how we all gained that first LV, and a lot of tears and hugs. She will need to know that we still love and care for her. That she doesn’t have to be Little Miss Perfect all the time, the way Toriel would like her to be.”

“I am deeply honored you are asking me Sans.”

“once we are all shit-faced, we go back to your house and have the rest of the gang fuss over Frisk and watch movies the rest of the night.”

“That’s a good plan. I will have extra mattresses set up in the front room so we can sleep in a dog pile until the next day.”

“lets call the rest of the gang and set it up.”

 

It was the next morning, Frisk woke up groggily, feeling the side effects of whatever sleeping potion she had taken the night before. She was in her bedroom at New Home. Frisk got out of bed and looked in her closet for the plainest clothes she owned she found a pair of Sans basketball shorts and one of his blue hoodies. The shorts no, but she found some simple black sweatpants. a basic tee shirt and put those on she then took Sans hoodie and put it on over the rest of the plain clothes. She brushed her chestnut hair and looked at her warm eyes and tanned skin. She looked so tired. She put on socks and simple sneakers and before anyone even knew she was up she teleported out of New Home and went to Waterfall. Not even the King and Queen knew that Frisk could teleport. It was a secret that only Sans knew, he was the one who taught her how after she almost killed herself trying a couple of years ago. Frisk pulled up the hoodie and allowed herself to soak up the peace of Waterfall. She needed to try to atone for the mark she now felt on her SOUL.

 

Unbeknownst to Frisk was that there were two people watching her at that moment. One was smallish and Skeletal, the other was huge and rather fish like. His name is Kraken. He looked a great deal like Undyne with red hair and blue scales going a little silver around the gills, except much older. He had loved the Princess since his daughter, Undyne, introduced them many years ago. Undyne told him that Frisk said she got her sweetness from him. Kraken was one of the people that, like Toriel, did not like Asgores plan to kill humans for their SOUL. Frisk was never really all that close to Asgore, so Kraken stepped in as a father figure to Frisk whenever she needed one. Kraken felt the displacement of air and when Sans stepped out they nodded to each other and kept watch over Frisk. “Keeping an eye out for her, Sans?” Kraken asked in a deep melodic voice. 

“Always.”

“It’s a good thing she is not really paying any attention to whats around her.”

“Isn’t that what we are here for?” 

“When are you planning to present your suit for her hand to the Court?”

Sans blushed blue, “I was going to present it around Gyftmas when Frisk had some time off.”

Kraken nodded to Sans, he would make a good husband to Frisk. Fiercely loyal, always honest, and they had the knack of making each other laugh. Kraken knew they trusted each other beyond anyone else and it would just about kill either of them to be separated for long. SOULmates indeed. Frisks optimism balancing Sans nihilism. 

“how did you know that Frisk would be here?

“I may not be able to teleport the way that you two can, but I do know Frisk, this is where she likes to go when she wants solitude.”

Sans looked at Kraken, he could also see that Frisk had become as much a daughter to the older fish as Undyne. Much more so than Asgore. Kraken always made time for the Princess whenever she asked knowing that his fatherly advice would be a balm for her. That’s how he knew she would be here and how he knew that his and Frisks relationship was a SOULbond. They two men shook hands knowing each approved of the others role in Frisks life. 

“How long is she going to be allowed to wallow in her guilt,” asked Kraken. 

“today only, I have planned a sort of mourning for her lost innocence for tonight. She needs to understand that even though she killed and gained some LV she also saved 30 people from dying. Thats way more important than the LV she gained.” 

“Will Undyne be there?”

“Yes, I had asked her to help me with the mourning process.”

“What are your plans?”

“A lot of wine, a lot of tears and even more hugs. After that we go back to Undyne’s house and watch movies and hold hands with the rest of our friends tonight.”

“I will be close to guard the three of you.”

“thank you,”

The two men were startled by a third voice, “How is my daughter doing this early morning, gentlemen?”

It was Toriel. 

She smirked at their surprise and Sans knew he should not be surprised by Toriel’s presence. She had probably seen Frisk get up, dressed and teleport away from the castle. Toriel took being a mother seriously and would know where Frisk would go as well as Kraken. 

Sans laughed and said, “She is currently at her favorite place of solitude beating herself up for yesterday.”

“I hate seeing her suffer, when from everything I have read and seen, she didn’t have a choice. We should all be grateful that she has trained so diligently in case of such an emergency.”

“Yes, Tori, but she has also never killed before, it goes against everything she stands for and believes in. Everything we taught her, from when she first fell to the Underground. I have tried to prepare her mentally, but she never really believed it could happen until it has. Now all she wants is to wallow in her grief instead of being glad that she is alive, and many other people are alive now because of her actions.”

“What can be done for her grief?” asked Toriel. 

“I have a sort of mourning for her loss of innocence planned for tonight. I am hoping it will allow her to quash her grief and be able to see how many people she really saved yesterday. 

Kraken cleared his throat, “I am planning to stand guard over the mourners, I would be honored of you join me in watching out for them, my Queen.”

Toriel looked at Kraken and smiled, “I am honored to join you tonight, my old friend.”

 

Frisk had no idea how much time had passed, she only wondered dully where Sans was. She stayed in the prison of her own mind about the fact that she had killed. Everyone would now hate her. Her life was falling apart. Then she thought of Star Trek. Especially the Wrath of Khan movie. The opening scene, the Kobayashi Maru.

She and Sans were both Trekkies having seen all the various series, watched all the movies, though they did not consider themselves rabid Trekkies. They both left that to others. One thing they had always argued about was the Kobayashi Maru thought experiment. Sans always called James T Kirk a cheater, saying that it is possible to be in a no win situation. All that could be done was to be prepared mentally. Frisk always thought that while hacking the scenario allowing himself the chance win, is shaky morally, it wasn’t necessarily cheating, because Kirk still had to command the ship successfully. Now as she thought about it, she realized what Sans meant about a no win situation. Her thoughts got uglier, she would probably be turned out of the one home she ever truly belonged to after this. 

 

Sans had gone to Grillbys and bought a case of his famous port wine. When he went to Undyne’s house he pulled out three bottles. One each for himself, Undyne, and Frisk. He and Undyne hugged each other fiercely knowing what they needed to do for Frisk. They each hugged all their friends and family, Papyrus, Alphys, even Mettaton and asked them to wait until they came back with Frisk. Toriel had come by earlier and brought food and snacks for them to eat. It would all be up to Sans and Undyne to bring Frisk back from an abyss of depression. 

Sans and Undyne walked together quietly saying nothing, not needing to. This was for Frisk, not themselves. They climbed the hill Frisk had been sitting on since that morning. Undyne noticed that her father and Toriel were watching them, guarding them, but being far enough away for privacy. Undyne was once again glad she had introduced Frisk to her father, Frisk needed both of her parents right now, and Undyne was happy to share her father with Frisk. She said nothing as she sat right next to Frisk on the left hand side and Sans sat directly to Frisks right. Undyne put her right arm around Frisks waist as Sans put his arm just above hers to the left, squeezing her gently from both sides. Undyne placed her forehead on Frisks left temple and Sans did the same to her right they rubbed heads gently in the manner of monsters. It was like humans giving someone a friendly kiss. Frisk started a little, in shock at their touch. Sans pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it to Frisk,

“Take a drink and let it all out.” he said. 

Frisk took the bottle of wine and when the cork magically shot off into the dark she took a hard swig, it was sweet and fruity, and came with the promise of feeling better. After taking several gulps of the wine, she began to cry in earnest as the wine and her emotions becoming too much to take together. Sans and Undyne squeezed more. Undyne whispered to her, “Let it all out, baby, Its better to let it out.” All three took hard swigs of wine as Undyne and Sans began to cry for Frisk.

“We want you to leave your grief here and not let poison you in the future.” said Sans quietly.

Frisk cried harder and with that she began to howl her rage for such a hard lesson. She never wanted to be taught this lesson. It felt like her heart was breaking. But as she thought that, she knew that her friends would never permit that. That’s why they are here right now, with her, supporting her, letting her know they still loved her and always would. 

Frisk began to speak, her voice croaky, “I just want to know WHY. WHY would anybody want to kill innocents? What did anybody in that embassy do wrong? WHY? WHY?? WHY???!!!! she shouted wildly letting the rage out. She guzzled more wine. She felt spent, but her emotions still felt wild.

Undyne began to speak, “Let me tell you about a young recruit to the Royal Guard. She was only 18 and had just completed training as a guardsman. Now I know you know about Falling Down, how its a crippling SOUL disease. Most of the time, people who Fall Down fall asleep and never wake up, dying over time as the SOUL rots. Sometimes, rarely, its very different. Sometimes a madness sets in. Like what I’ve seen in the human world about rabid animals. They do not know what they are doing, being deathly sick, but they go out and attack other monsters and kill indiscriminately.” Undyne guzzled more wine bracing herself. “It was my second day on patrol, when word came in over my telecom about someone who Fell Down and had broken loose. They had already killed two other people, innocent bystanders, with no clue as to what had happened to them. I was patrolling over by the Garbage Dump, watching as people sifted through the trash picking up whatever caught their fancy. I heard the saddest sound I ever heard when I saw an enraged monster. One of Onionsans brothers came out of the water and start picking up and killing the poor people who where in the Dump just looking for stuff. I had heard the report, I knew that the Onion had Fallen Down and gone mad, but when I saw him all I could feel was pity. It wasn’t his fault. He was SICK, not a killer. I still knew what I had to do, though, as sick as he was, he would not stop killing until he was put out of his misery. So I fought and killed that poor Onion. But I still couldn’t help but cry afterwards. I hated what I had to do. I almost quit the Guard because of it. But the thing I remember the most is the pity I felt for that damned Onion. He was SICK, as innocent as the people he had unknowingly killed. All I could do was exactly what you are doing now, Frisk, shake my hand to the heavens and ask WHY. There is no answer, it is what it is. I had others to think about and so did you. Thirty people are still alive because of you and when the guilt gets bad again, just remember, THIRTY PEOPLE LIVED BECAUSE YOU DID WHAT YOU HAD TO. THAT NUMBER DOESN’T EVEN INCLUDE YOURSELF. It would just about kill us all if you had died too.” Undyne sobbed with Frisk and Sans hugging as they drank more wine. They cried together on that hilltop, letting Undyne’s pain of the past go. 

It was Sans turn next, “my father had died when I was twenty, Papyrus was sixteen and growing with every passing day. I still working as a theoretical physicist needing to pay the bills for both myself and my brother. The problem with some of the quantum physics I was working with at the time, is that you tend to lose sight of THIS reality. I had blinded myself with theories and lost sight that my brother still needed me. We were still living at the Capital at the time, it being closer to my work. Now Papyrus, well lets just say while he is not stupid he doesn’t think in a linear fashion the way most people do. Most people think A to B to C etc, Papyrus tends to think A to M to D. Some of the kids in the school he was at the time tended to make fun of him because of that. One day their jokes turned violent and Paps came home with a broken humerus.”

“Oh, so is that when Paps lost his sense of humor?” Frisk punned drunkenly. She flushed, “Sorry Sans, that was a gift horsh or is it horse?” she slurred.

Sans started to laugh, Undyne started to laugh. They couldn’t help themselves, they were well on their away to being shit-faced drunk. He started to tickle Frisk, “Stop that or you might start something you wont be able to finish.” Frisk began to giggle as he tickled her. 

Frisks eyes looked at Sans coyly, “How do you know I’m not feeling, FRISKY,” she punned. 

“Cause your too drunk to even stand, much less make love to me.”

“Mom would kill you, you know she has her heart set on a big formal wedding.”

“I know she does, but I’m tired of waiting, and I know you are too.”

Undyne snickered, “I’m glad me and Alphys didn’t need to stand on formalities.”

“Your not a princess with more titles than I care to name,” said Frisk. “I really just want to lose some of those titles and just settle for Wife.” she sighed. She looked at both Sans and Undyne “Thank you, both of you, this is what I needed right now. Just knowing that I’m not a terrible person and that I’m still loved.”

The three of them hugged again “Come on,” said Undyne, “the rest of the gang is at my place. lets go watch movies and bask in our friendship and knowing we still love each other, no matter what.”

“Is there more wine, cause I think my bottle is empty,” asked Frisk.

“Food, more wine everything we need for a good time.”

“Hey, Sans?” asked Frisk.

“Yeah?”

“You will have to finish your story about Paps broken funny bone another time.” punned Frisk.

“I know,” Sans smiled at Frisk.

The three tried to stand. They fell flat on their drunk asses howling with laughter. 

They were approached from behind. “May we help you?” came the voice of Undynes father, Kraken. 

“I guesh so,” slurred Frisk “I think we are too drunk to walk.”

They felt strong arms support them, “Lets go, children.” came the soft voice of Toriel.

 

Alphys was getting a little anxious, I had been two hours since Sans and Undyne had left to wherever Frisk was hiding. 

Mettaton noticed her mood, “Don’t worry, darling, I’m sure they will be back soon.”

Papyrus nodded in agreement with Mettaton, “Metta is right, Alphys. You know that Sans wont let Frisk or Undyne do anything stupid.” 

“It’s just the waiting, I think. All we have heard so far are rumors about Frisk, and not actually seeing her.”

Mettaton nodded his head in agreement, “True, but where Frisk is Sans is never far, so we will have to trust that Sans knows where Frisk is.”

They paused, then they heard drunken laughter coming from outside the front door. Alphys sighed in relief. They were all back. 

They all looked in shock when they saw Frisk Sans and Undyne falling over drunk, their eyes tear stained and telling each other bad puns. Some of them were even about sex. 

“Come on, Frisky, you know I’m feeling a bit bonely without you,” said Sans.

“Bonely or do you just want to BONE me?” quipped Frisk. 

Mettaton laughed, Papyrus scowled at them, Alphys blushed. Undyne was howling with laughter. 

“Tori, if you don’t let them get married soon, they will probably run off and have some cheap Las Vegas wedding.” howled Undyne. 

“Can Elvis officiate?” asked Sans. “I’m up for anything that will let me have my way with the woman I love.”

“NO, NO AND NO!!” said Toriel who was also laughing. “Shame on you Sans, now Papyrus is blushing.”

“Sorry, Paps,” said Sans with false meekness.

“Wedding plans can wait until all parties are sober, but for now I think these three want to inspect Frisk.” said Toriel firmly, her eyes still laughing.

They let go of their grip on Frisk who promptly staggered and fell on her ass. “imma little drunk,” she admitted. “Is there anymore wine?”

Sans saw where Undyne had placed mattresses on the floor in front of the tv. He used his blue magic and moved Frisk from the floor to the middle of the mattresses. Frisk pouted at Sans and with a devilish look in her eyes used her magic to summon another bottle of wine from the crate. With a snap of her fingers she opened it and began to drink some more. Toriel rolled her eyes. Mettaton, Alphys and Papyrus looked at her stunned. Undyne just looked thoughtful. “What,” Frisk said, “its not like the rest of you don’t use magic like this all the time. What’s with the stunned look of surprise?” 

Papyrus answered, “We are just not used to seeing you use magic at all, much less so easily.”

“That’s true, but I don’t want to discuss my magical abilities right now. Let’s just say I have always had them, but Asgore wanted them to be a secret. Sans always knew about them though, he was the one who taught me. What’s wrong, guys I thought that by now I’d be buried in hugs and questions.”

The group shook their collective head and began to dogpile onto Frisk. They did want to hug and ask questions. Undyne and Sans staggered to the mattress and sat to either side of Frisk. Food was passed out and Netflix was turned on they began to relax and enjoy everyone elses company.

 

Frisk was still not asleep and neither was Sans who was curled up next to her. Frisk didn’t drink a whole lot more after they were all together. She was starting to sober up and with everyone else asleep except her and Sans. She put on Start Trek the Wrath of Khan. She watched the opening scene once more and tears began to fall again. 

\--- Whats wrong, sweetheart?--- came Sans mental question. His eyelights directly on her. 

\--- I was just thinking about the Kobayashi Maru and how you were right. Kirk really did cheat. Sometimes there’s just no way to win.--- she said sadly.

\---Spock was also right in his own way, though. Sometimes the answer is in self sacrifice. That’s you, Frisk. You sacrifice so much for others that sometimes you forget when to take a little for yourself. Some people forget how much you give up for others. Never me though. I just want to love you and remind you that you have to live for yourself, not others.---

Frisk looked at Sans and cuddled closer to him.--- Just keep telling me that you love me and I’ll be alright.---

Sans pulled her closer and kissed her, feeling the warmth between them grow. Their SOULS humming together.

\---I love you, forever and always.---


End file.
